G☆PC21 / Transcript
Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 21: Awakening! Fly Away, Taiyou Amaterasu! The episode continues after Cure Amaterasu had the body wounded and lying to the ground, has heard Rosette's desperate cries. Rosette's desperate cries were heard leading to Cure Amaterasu who is unconscious and almost dying. Suddenly, several heartbeat sound effect was heard, as she opens her golden eyes slowly than half. Cure Amaterasu: (Rosette? She's crying, it looks like she's call me...) Meanwhile, the mysterious thunderbird-like Shikigami-Fairy was flying in the air as she looked the dramatic scene at the roof of the skyscraper. At the same moment where Cure Sakuya and the Ayakashi are about to killed Rosette they heard Cure Amaterasu's voice. Cure Amaterasu: I not let you to touch Rosette, and I'm not finished with you. She moves and clenches her fist slowly but strongly, she groaned with pain while getting up but hardly and fell in the ground while coughs blood. Cure Sakuya noticed at Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu: You have dared to make Rosette cry, and you going to commit an unpardonable sin that God will be furious at your attitude of "great villain"... While Suzaku had still her Inner Flames burned of her closed eyes, the Inner Flames disappears, she finally opened her green emerald eyes after being healed and regenerated from her blindness thanks to her Inner Flames, she notices this scene, Cure Amaterasu gets up. Cure Amaterasu: Sakuya, you want to become an Onmyouji-Precure to avenge the death of your friend... I want to become one also to avenge the death of my mother. Cure Sakuya: I don't care where you're coming from. Cure Amaterasu: I understood that it was you, who had saved me while I was dying in the hospital... If you had saved me from certain death, then... I'll save you from the darkness of your heart broken by madness... It's time to give the light because the sun is brighter than the darkness. Cure Sakuya: Hm hmhmhm, Hahahahahaha! She laughed mockingly while placing her hand on her right eye, then raising her head. Then Cure Sakuya dropped her hand from her right eye while glared angrily. Cure Sakuya: What do you know?! Moron! You're a "fox woman rejected from human society"!! Cure Amaterasu: I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! Cure Sakuya: Shut up! You're a fox! How you could understand what I really felt? That's why I become an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenge Ion's death! While the white cherry petals begin to manifest intensely around of Cure Sakuya and thus at the roof of the skyscraper. Cure Sakuya: *death glare* You're like all morons!! And you know only to talk... like other morons!!! While Cure Amaterasu gasped and shocked by seeing Cure Sakuya's insanity. Cure Sakuya: WAAAAAAH!!! What you knows about myself?! Romeo and Chrno are attacked by the gale of the white cherry petals while screaming in panic. Romeo and Chrno: Aaaaah! Then Cain who was always arrested by Abel and Seth who remained calm, are attacked by the gale of the white cherry petals. Cure Sakuya: You could not understand what I actually felt!! Then at Suzaku and thus Seiryu are attacked by the gale of the white cherry petals. Cure Sakuya: If you dared to insult Ion, I kill you!! Then at Inaba who is attacked by the gale of the white cherry petals. Cure Sakuya: With this revenge, Ion can live in peace and rest! Then at Rosette who gets up is attacked by the gale of the white cherry petals. Byakko: Sakuya, stop! She goes insane! We must to stop her and saying the truth! Cure Amaterasu dashed towards the insane Cure Sakuya to stop her. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!! It launched blue flames towards Cure Amaterasu that engulfed her. Romeo: Amaterasu!! While she was engulfed in blue flames with a camera zoomed, the screen turned into black before a vision of her past was shown with both human arms who going pick up something and with a mother's voice was heard. Lady Capulet's voice: Juliet... Juliet as a baby was crying before her deceased mother picked her up in her arms. Baby Juliet: Waaaaaaah! Lady Capulet: There there... She carrying the baby Juliet who still crying in her arms, she cradles the baby Juliet to consoled her. Baby Juliet: Waaaaah! Lady Capulet: What's wrong? Mother's right here. It's okay, it's okay. She shows a small bag that contains medical herbs at the baby Juliet as she trying to take it with her small hand. Lady Capulet: Look, Juliet... What could be? She twirl the little bag. Lady Capulet: It has a nice smell, huh? Baby Juliet: Aaah! Lady Capulet: Uuum, what was it, again? He put something nice-smelling inside it! The baby Juliet begins now to giggled and laugh. Lady Capulet: One of the ingredients for his medicines. Baby Juliet: Ooh! Ooh! Lady Capulet: So this, is your father's scent, Juliet. Even when he's away. With this, the three of us can all be together, right? Baby Juliet: Mammmaaa... Lady Capulet: You're our precious treasure, mine... And Capulet's... we'll always be thinking of you, so... Into her mind with the screen turned into black, Juliet open her eyes suddenly while gasped, she discovered that she was alone in the darkness. Juliet: Where... I am? She heard a maternal voice, it's Lady Capulet. Lady Capulet's voice: Juliet, you should shine louder than the sun... Juliet sees a silhouette that shone from afar when she had just approached her. Juliet: Who are you...? Then gasped with her jaws dropped and had widened eyes. Juliet: M... Mother? It was revealed that it was actually Lady Capulet, Juliet's late mother. She is a blond-haired woman with an ornament to the three black pearls, she was wearing a red lace collar with a gem. She wore a long noble Italian red dress with a kind of pink collar, a long pink ribbon and with roses attached to the bottom of the dress. Lady Capulet had the same ears and wolf's tail, similar to those of Juliet. Lady Capulet: Whatever the harsh hardships you had experienced for 16 years, and being persecuted and intimidated in your childhood, you'll become super strong and will have many friends afterwards. Juliet: What I can do? Lady Capulet: Juliet, beamed like the sunlight, and engulfing people with your warmth. Juliet: The light. Lady Capulet: It's now it is up to you, to become the sun. Unfold your light over the world of darkness and your friends. Juliet: The sun. Lady Capulet: Yes, the sun. You was the incarnation of the sun, when dawn arrives towards the day, you'll bring the light of the sun for joy and good humor. Juliet: I'm really lost! And since I was very little, I wanted to avenge your death! The white light wrapped Lady Capulet, then to be replaced by the fabulous "Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori". Lady Capulet's voice: Come on, release all you power from the sun and overcome the darkness... Juliet will take it then, then the sheaf of white light engulfed her and so all of the dark area. Then in the shiny area, Lady Capulet's soul was flying away until disappear gradually, her voice was heard for the last time. Lady Capulet's voice: Don't give up. You must not lose and die a second time. Juliet's voice: But! Lady Capulet's voice: Stand up, get up! Juliet's voice: Mother! Lady Capulet's voice: Become the real sun you've been, and scream like a real wolf that makes wake the morning sun. Juliet's voice: Please, I won't... that you leave me alone! Lady Capulet's voice: No matter, what matters is surviving and getting up again. Continue your journey, that's all I care, Juliet... The sheaf of white light engulfed her and so all of the shiny area, before Romeo's voice was heard. Romeo's voice: Juliet! Juliet!! Juliet!!! Returned into reality, while the blue flames circled around but still engulfed. Cure Amaterasu: WAAAAAAAH!!! Cure Sakuya: What?! Romeo: What's going on?! Cure Amaterasu: RUAAAAAAAHHH!!! The blue flames that swallowed her became a kind of flaming ray. In the transformation sequence, before to transform, she send her Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Amaterasu: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a crimson torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, and the orange sun attached on her back, glowing with a crimson red light, the golden eyes with the sun-like pupils, and keeping her white big ribbon behind of her head. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a crimson traditional short yukata with a long orange haori, and two big gold bells attached on each red sleeves. The same orange sun that turned bigger and intense with flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel, can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. She then flying in the long crimson torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she flying straight ahead, and surged outside the torii door and landing on the ground. Taiyou Amaterasu: The Sunshine of Love, the Hungry Wolf's Heart! Taiyou Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a Sun for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Taiyou Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequence is complete. Everyone are surprised with widened eyes and jaws dropped. Romeo: I cannot believe it! It was her new form? Chrno: It was the Daikoujin Form, and it was once again that Rosette had one. Abel: She is able to transform herself this way? As Taiyou Amaterasu, she keeps same wolf features, golden eyes with the sun-like pupils, and keeping her white big ribbon behind of her head, she wears a crimson traditional short yukata with a long orange haori, and two big gold bells attached on each red sleeves. She wears the same orange sun who is bigger and intense with flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel, can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. She was based on the sun. Rosette had tight fists and stars placed on her eyes that giving a comic effect. Rosette: Whoah that's so amazing! Taiyou Amaterasu was too cool! My favorite rival had her own Daikoujin Form, so she will be able to get rid of this Ayakashi and defeat Sakuya! Speak of the devil and appears! Cure Sakuya: It was impossible... She must have been carbonized to ashes... Ayakashi, go to kill her!! Ayakashi: Gyooooo!! It begins to throw blue flames on Taiyou Amaterasu. However, this does not have the slightest effect as Taiyou Amaterasu have already used her Hot-Blooded Style, her crimson hair became the crimson flames with her wolf ears and tail become the flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Then, she unleashes her maximum power in intense anger with an aura manifested, her body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving their bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact and revealing her marks of teeth and claws of a wolf. Cure Sakuya was shocked of this, mainly for seeing Taiyou Amaterasu's marks over her bare body. While the Ayakashi tries to attacked her with its long peak, she grabbed suddenly its peak and broken it with her force which screamed with pain. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Inaba: She has broken it, with her only hand~ Kido? Suzaku: Go ahead, Amaterasu... You know what you're gonna do~ Natsu. Taiyou Amaterasu used her new attack, "Burning Sunrise" the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining. Taiyou Amaterasu: The Sunrise That Burning the White Clouds, Destroyed the World's Impurity! Then a seal appears around of her. Taiyou Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Burning Sunrise! Then she made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar blast to the Ayakashi and the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to floating in the air, appeared. Romeo: You had succeeded! Chrno: Yeoooooow! Rosette: Great! Cure Susanoo: Yeaaaah! Cain: Uuuugh grrrr! However, Taiyou Amaterasu appears behind and grabbed which noticed Cure Sakuya. Cure Sakuya: A... Amaterasuuu... Whyyyy?! Taiyou Amaterasu: Why? Then she threw Cure Sakuya violently on the floor. Cure Sakuya: *gasped* Taiyou Amaterasu: No one can resist facing the sun burning and shining more than ever! And it's time to finish me! Cure Sakuya: Aaaaaaaaahhh!! She kicked at Cure Sakuya's stomach. Taiyou Amaterasu: Why you?! You lost your role as a big villain! While Suzaku has widened expression with her peak dropped. Cure Sakuya: Aaaaaah! Someone can me help! She then throw and send white cherry petals to destabilize Taiyou Amaterasu. Cure Sakuya: Don't come near or I kill you! It should not end like this! I'm Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess!! You're a "monster", a "mutt" and a "demon"!! However, the gale of white cherry petals are burned and disappear by the flames as Taiyou Amaterasu grabbed at her shirt collar. Taiyou Amaterasu: *death glare* You dared to insult this way while I was bullied, persecuted and insulting by humans and youkai as a kid! You should first look around you, draggle-tail! Then she beat Cure Sakuya violently on the face. Taiyou Amaterasu: Especially if you are mature if you believe! Cure Sakuya has been projected and coughed blood. Byakko: Please, stop this violence~ Aki! Don't kill her! Taiyou Amaterasu: *turned her head and had death glare* Shut the hell up! But she had shining blue eyes with slit pupils. Suzaku had noticed her eyes becoming shining blue. Suzaku: *gasped* Her eyes...! Taiyou Amaterasu: She deserved to die that's all! Then turned towards the wounded Cure Sakuya. The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining. Then a seal appears around of her. Taiyou Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Burning Sunrise! Then she made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar blast to Cure Sakuya. Cure Sakuya: Aaaaaaah!! She has been defeated and losing her transformation, returned as Esther. Suzaku: *gasped* Look out! Amaterasu goes into berserk! The same way when she amputated Leontes' right arm~ Natsu! It's her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body! Taiyou Amaterasu: ROAAAAAAAH!!! She threw fireballs all over each hand, including her own friends while Suzaku protected them from fireballs. Esther, despite the loss of her transformation, attacks Taiyou Amaterasu again and tries to stop her. Esther: Stop, don't do that! However, Taiyou Amaterasu lacerated violently Esther while blood gushed and was scattered throughout, which shocked everyone. Abel: Esther! Suzaku: Sister Esther! Esther is send on the ground, Taiyou Amaterasu slowly approached Esther, she found that Taiyou Amaterasu had shining blue eyes with slit pupils, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. She was very frightened to see under her true appearance. Esther: No. While Taiyou Amaterasu rises her arm armed with claws and is going to kill her. Rosette: Noooooo!!! Stop thiiiiiiiissss!!! She dashed towards Taiyou Amaterasu and punched her at the face, which projected her away while blood is gushed a bit from her mouth and nose, everyone are shocked and gasped. Romeo: *gasped* Chrno: Aah! Abel: Eeeh! Seth: *gasped* Cure Susanoo: That's... Inaba: Whoah with a punch?! Rosette uses her last strength to save Esther, Taiyou Amaterasu who also losing her transformation and returned as Juliet, leaving shirtless with a bra exposed as her clothes are ripped since her Cure form. She gets up a bit and placed her both hands on her bloodied face. Juliet: Aaaah, that's hurts! Aaaah! Suzaku: *gasped* Juliet was back as before~ Natsu?! Seiryu: Rosette manages to stop her~ Haru...! Kirin: A simple punch~ Kisetsu?! Byakko: I cannot believe it~ Aki! Rosette had a comical face (with tiny eyes) while keeping her clenched fist. Rosette: I really stopped her... with a simple punch? Speak of the devil and appears! Shortly after, Juliet has her head down with both hands placed on her face. Juliet: Uuuhh... Look in what state I was! Hey! It was revealed that she had the jaw and nose are bloodied. While the anger veins appeared on her head in a comical effect, she then grabbed angrily at Rosette's shirt collar. Juliet: How you could dare to hit on my face while I'm about to defeating Esther?! Rosette: *confused* Hey... You're returned to normal, didn't remember it? Juliet grabbed Rosette strongly, while saying to look at her face full of blood. Juliet: Call an ambulance or I crush your face! But also for the psychological follow-up and the medicines, and it makes several millions! Raaaah! While everyone are sweatdropped with widened expression, attended this comical and confused scene. About of Cure Susanoo, she returned as Meg. Juliet: If you'll have done nothing for me, I kill you! Got it! Grraaaaah! Romeo: Juliet, didn't remember it now? One thing is that you had defeated Esther... He showed at Juliet that Esther was defeated and being with her elder half sister, Mary, who had just regained consciousness. Mary: Sis, are you okay? Esther had just gotten up a bit. Esther: Mary? She was very relieved that Mary was fine, she hugged at Mary. Esther: Mary! Waaaaah... Romeo: Luckily that the two redheaded women are doing well eventually. He gives at Juliet a handkerchief to wipe her bloodied face. Byakko come near to Esther and Mary. Byakko: Excuse me, but... I'll to tell the truth about Ion and this incident 6 months ago~ Aki. Esther: Eh? Byakko resume his human form, and revealed that he is actually Ion Fortuna, which surprised everyone. Juliet: Aaah! That blondie guy looks like as a girl! Ion wear a white armor composed of a white cuirass, the white faulds bands the waist and hips attached to cuirass. Two white claws-like pauldrons cover the shoulders and thus white boots. Inaba: Me too, I want to revealed my true form. She resumed also her human form and revealed to be Astharoshe Asran. Ion: The truth is that, I'm always alive, but reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, Astha also has one. Intermission. Ion appears in the first eyecatch while Byakko appears in the second eyecatch. Esther state shocked at seeing Ion alive. Esther: It's really you? But then what you say is really the truth... In the flashback, after Cain will then take Rosette's appearance while walking away, Ion intercepts. Ion: *as voiceovers* (Actually, Cain had taken Rosette's appearance, and would to used your half sister as a lure to attracted you.) He rushed to attacked the false Rosette. At the same moment, Esther had heard several shots, rushed impulsively. It was revealed that Ion has been shooted by Cain's bullets in his body and has been projected on the ground. Ion: *as voiceovers* (It's actually Cain who had killed me, not Rosette.) Shortly afterwards, Esther has just arrived, but discovers with horror that Ion was dead. She kneeled while hugging at Ion's dead body. While the false Rosette smirked visiously, Esther wept with pain at his death. Meanwhile, the real Rosette kneeled and picked up the gun similar of hers. She then noticed the false Rosette with Esther who's crying in pain. The real Rosette is shocked with her widened eyes and jaws dropped. Ion: *as voiceovers* (The one that you had attacked shortly after is the real Rosette.) End of the flashback and back to present. Ion: Originally, I'm unable to see spirits, I hate things relating to youkai and mediums. Until when I was murdered by Cain. Despite I'm a Methuselah, I has reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy after my death and be merged with the Mugen Furyoku. I'm is nevertheless shocked to learn that I'm himself a Shikigami-Fairy, and I can see spirits. Abel: That was it. Seth: I saw you before when you were a white tiger, but I did not know it was you. Ion: Actually, it was Cain who was truly responsible for the two murders on me and Astha, we are reincarnated as the Shikigami-Fairies after deaths. Tres has been automatically reinstated been repaired after a certain time. Astharoshe: Hey Tres, are you okay now? Tres: Affirmatively, all my circuits have been restored. Then he analyzes Esther with his detector of analysis, he says with the language of the cyborg. Tres: I confirm that Sister Esther Blanchett, is no longer posed any threat. Her dangerous level is now 0%. Abel: What a relief... Ion: I'm... so sorry, for letting you lead in this incident. I felt guilty of being dead. Then stretched out his hand to Esther who is confused but relieved. Esther: I... Ion... While tears appeared on her eyes and steamed on her face. She will take Ion's hand with her own hand while getting up, she began to cry with relief. Esther: *sob* *sob* *sob* I'm so sorry... for everything that happened. I must have listened to you and heard the truth from the beginning, but I didn't know that the white tiger is you. She lowered her head and wept with relief. Ion wiped Esther's crying tears. Ion: Don't cry, and that the important thing is that I'm there now I'm bring back to life, Ion will remain Ion. He hugged at Esther and pressed into the arms, which shocked and embarrassed Abel. Abel: Aaah?! Then they broke the hug, Esther turned her head towards Rosette. Esther: Sister Rosette! Rosette: Yes? Esther: ... Please, forgive for what I've done! I'm sorry about what happened there 6 months! God watches over us... Rosette: I forgive you. After all, we are Christian women, and God forgives you for such a sin that you had committed. Redeem yourself, joined us. Esther: I didn't know if I deserved respect and the trust to give. Even if I can join you. You others, you should not take too much responsibility, then it is me who has the fault, so... Rosette patted and rubbed at Esther's head. Rosette: You should not say that, and it takes time to redeem. You're maybe shy and has a lack of trust, but you has maturity with a strong sense of justice, Sister Esther. Seiryu: That is true! We all have some responsibility~ Haru! Chrno: Yes! The justice, the friendship and the will to win are the main values! Juliet: You have no right to take all the burden on you! Suzaku: You have the right to redeem yourself~ Natsu! Romeo: We also made a mistake in the past! Abel: Assume your responsibilities! Astharoshe: Your sin stopped here! Mary: You're my half younger sister, Esther! We'll always be there for you! Seth: Everyone is right! Kirin: We forgive you~ Kisetsu! Meg: It's time to start all over again! Ion: They are nice, after all... Esther: You... Everyone... Ion: Don't cry anymore. He patted at Esther's head as she had tears on her eyes. Ion: You will understand what it really is the values of friendship. The friendship relationship is a lasting sympathy between two or more people. It would be born from the discovery of affinities or commonalities, the more likely friendship is to become strong. Esther: Friendship... Bonds... Everyone smiled that everything is fine that ended well, but Cain doesn't care about it. Cain: Hin hin hin hin, ha hahahahaha... Everyone looked at Cain who laughed mockingly. Cain: What else is this crap, friendship?! Juliet: Eh? Cain: What the heck with those stupid Shounen manga cliches, eh? Abel: *gasped* Cain: No! It should not happen like that. He knocked and suddenly pushed away Abel and Seth. Then rushed while used his halberd to attacked her. Esther, Rosette, Mary and Ion will avoid Cain's sudden attacks. Cain: It could not end like that! It's time to get through with you!! Astharoshe: Cain! What are you... She tried to stop Cain, but was pushed back violently. Astharoshe: *gasped* Cain: Back off, pig! Don't get involved or you'll die with her! While Rosette tried to protected Esther from him, Cain struggled to try to kill Rosette and Esther. Cain: Aaaaaaah!!! Rosette, despite her wounds in her body by bullets caused by Esther, with her anger glare and the anger veins on her head in a comical way, she hold Cain's halberd to protected Esther while he tried to pushed her away. Cain: Raaaaaah!!! Rosette: Cain, you rat dirt! You want her death or what?! But unfortunately, while the scene is slowing down that gives a suspense effect, Esther fell from the skyscraper because of Cain who had pushed Rosette as she tried to defend her. Rosette: Wha...? She turned her head as she noticed that Esther have just fallen from the skyscraper and the scene returned into normal. Rosette: Oh nooooo! Sister Estheeeeerrr!! Cain: Haaaaa hahahahahaha! Abel: Cain, bastard! He is furious and grabbed Cain's collar shirt and pointing his weapon. Cain: Hahahahahaha! The White Swan of Magdalene has kill the Polar Bear of Albion! She would never save her from the deadly fall in time, and then if Esther dies it's because of Rosette! Abel: *gritting teeth* Ugh, Cain!! Into her deadly fall with Esther who falling while the scene is slowing down that gives a suspense effect. Esther: (I going to... die?) Juliet: Estheeeeerrr!!! Mary: Sister!!! While Caterina and the crowd have noticed Esther's deadly fall. Civilian: She going to be crushed! Caterina: Sister Esther? The scene is slowing down that gives a suspense effect in Esther's falling. Esther: (I had just reconciled with them.) Cain: Hahahahaha! Esther is about to die by the deadly fall! Abel: Cain, you bastard! With Caterina and the crowd. Woman: Eeeeek! Man: Someone call an ambulance! Caterina: She's going to be killed! Someone must to save her! Father Nightroad, please! At the same moment with Esther's deadly fall with the scene slowed that give a suspense effect. Esther: (I just been forgiven for acts of madness... It does not want it to end like this...) She closed her eyes and frowned and the scene return into normal. Esther: Helllp!! I won't to diiiie!! But Rosette just threw herself to save Esther, she hugged Esther strongly but the fall continues. Esther: Sister Rosette!! Chrno, as he is in his full devil form, he flying and come to rescued them. Chrno: Rosette, that's too dangerous! Your injuries are... Rosette: Just take Sister Esther with you! She sends Esther in Chrno's arms, but unfortunately, Rosette had blurry glance and has just lost consciousness, while while the blood of her wounds poured out during the fall. Rosette: (Damn it, I'll probably die for good.) Esther: Sister Roseeeeeeettte!! While Rosette is about to been crushed on the ground that leads to death, Suzaku and Seiryu are flying to trying to save them but risk to be late. Suzaku: Sister Rosette!! Seiryu: Noooooo!!! Suddenly, a unknown female Shikigami-Fairy that look like as a Thunderbird with some features inspired on the thunder god Raijin and a maid. She wear a maid headdress on her head, an apron around of her body. She had a giant circle composed with drums and lightnings on her wings. She managed to save Rosette from the deadly fall by grabbed her with her beak, to the surprise of all while the crowd except Caterina cannot see the Shikigami-Fairies due of the lack of the ability to see them, they believed that Rosette's wounded body has just floated by magic. Seiryu: That's... Suzaku: A Shikigami-Fairy? Chrno: She has... saved Rosette? Then she lays the unconscious Rosette on the ground, and finally she leaves by flying away. Raijin: You have nothing to fear now~ Rakurai. Suzaku: Wait! Who are you~ Natsu?! Raijin: My name is... Raijin... Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt. Suzaku, no, Hermione. Suzaku: *gasped* Raijin: Take care of all the rest~ Rakurai. We will see each other soon. She leaves Suzaku and flying quickly like a lightning, meanwhile with Caterina and the crowd around of the dying Rosette, Chrno landed on the ground and dropped Esther. Chrno: Rosette! Please, open your eyes! Esther: Don't die! Suzaku rushed towards them. Suzaku and Seiryu are returned as Hermione and Azmaria, they watched the dying Rosette. Azmaria: No, Rosette is... Hermione is about of crying and kneeled as she blamed herself. Hermione: Sorry, Sister Rosette... I didn't know how to protect you. Esther: Waaaah I'm sorry! I should not to shoot you! I'm responsible for a such fiasco! Please don't die! Hermione's tears fell on the wounded body. Hermione: Forgive me, I'm not be able to help you. Uuuh uuhh, I'm only a burden for you. If I'll have to go back, nothing would have happened. Chrno noticed Hermione's tears on Rosette's body. Suddenly, her body comes to be treated and the wounds disappear thanks to her tears which have the power to heal the wounds, everyone are surprised. Civilians: Whoooaaah... Caterina: That is... tears? Chrno: Rosette? She's... healed? He is relieved that Rosette has been treated and saved thanks to the tears of healing, he hugged her in tears. Chrno: Roseeeeettte! Azmaria: Your tears... have healed Rosette? Miss Hermione. Hermione: But how? It was meaning that, I was able to help others? The vision of Hermione's childhood was shown in her mind where people are afraid from Hermione as a child. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (Before, I was rejected by others because they considered her as a youkai, and I had attacked many people involuntarily.) Back to present. Hermione: I remember I nearly to caused Juliet's loss because of me... For now, my second ability is called, the "Healing Tears". Civilian 1: That's a miracle! She's alive! Civilian 2: How could her tears have cured her? Civilian 3: That's magic? Meanwhile at the roof from the skyscraper. It was revealed that Cain was disappeared without leaving traces. Juliet: I thought the last haven had arrived. Romeo: Fortunately it ended well, but... The last image shown is a sunset with some clouds. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Now our case is closed, it is time Esther officially joined us as a fourth member of our team. Rosette: Where is Esther? She's gone? Meg: What, she's gone! Juliet: What's about of Ion? Did she not yet to sealed the pact with him? Rosette: Nope. And I think Hermione left too. Juliet: That idiot! She fled without even warning us! Meg: We must to found Esther and Hermione, Ion is gone also... Esther: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibuya Trip Arc. The Beginning of a New Friendship! Bringing the Light! Ion: We're off to a new start. The enemy must change sides to ally with the allies.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga